It is known to manufacture a display assembly comprising a display device, such as a liquid crystal device, illuminated by light emitted by a light pipe. A light source, such as an LED, is located proximate an edge of the light pipe. Light from the light source enters the light pipe through the edge and is extracted through the front face toward the display device. For edge-lit light pipes, the light intensity needs to be sufficient to provide suitable light to remote areas of the display. Moreover, a significant portion of the light from the light source is emitted in directions away from the light pipe, and either needs to be reflected back toward the light pipe or is lost for purposes of illuminating the display.
Therefore, what is needed is an improved display assembly that includes a light pipe for illuminating the display, wherein the light source is located relative to the light pipe in a manner that allows a greater proportion of the light from the light source to enter the light pipe and increased illumination of the display, and further provides more symmetrically uniform illumination of the display.